Herzog Mine
(exterior) (entrance area) (Miner's Rest) (Blackdamp shaft) }} Herzog Mine is a location in Point Lookout. Herzog Mine is set into the rock, to the south of the Ark & Dove resting grounds and southwest of the Coastal grotto. Background The Herzog mining site was named after an old man named Herzog, the owner of the mining site who put the miners through poor working conditions. When speaking to Kenny who lives in the mine, he states that one day the workers just stopped working and sat down, probably referring to a strike. Herzog wasn't very happy when he heard about what they were doing so he blew up the entire site with a "million million tons" of dynamite, according to Kenny. Kenny's exaggeration here is apparent, but there is a large amount of collapsed rock with many skeletons visible inside, showing signs of an explosion and subsequent cave-in. After he detonated his explosives, Kenny says that old man Herzog hung himself. Layout Exterior Herzog Mine is set into the rock cliffs south of the Ark & Dove resting grounds. It can be accessed by a path down the rocks from the top of the cliff, or by climbing up to it from the beach below. It consists of a small cave entrance with some rubbish around. Interior The mine is a set of tunnels winding into the cliffside. Various branches of the mine have collapsed, due to explosives set off before the Great War. Kenny is the mine's only inhabitant, and has set up numerous traps to make the mine seem haunted. Eventually, winding through the passages will lead to Kenny's cave. Kenny's Cave Notable loot * Kenny's Cave contains one of the add-on's two Pint-Sized Slasher masks. * Once you fall down the mine shaft, Kenny-bear will be leaning against a pile of cinder blocks. Notes * Once entering the last area of the mining site, one can see a skeleton with a rope around its neck. The skeleton is presumably Herzog, and is found with the skeletons of the workers he killed. * The mine has some unique traps set up by Kenny, including a "rockslide" composed of doll heads and junk, and a flashing camera combined with a pitching machine. The pitching machine is loaded with two frag grenades instead of the last two baseballs. * Sometimes when entering the mine, the player character may encounter the body of John Adlam. His body holds a holotape which reveals the reason he was killed, but when first approaching the cliff his actual execution can be seen. ** The execution may be seen twice, once going into the mine and once while leaving. * In Blackdamp Shaft, in a northern section near a cluster of swamplurk egg clutches and very close to glowing mushrooms, is a small pit into which the player character can fall. There's no jumping out of there once inside. This is a sort of shortcut to Kenny-bear, as falling down there means that the trek back and forth can be avoided. This path contains swamplurk queens, swamplurks and is flooded with radioactive water. Appearances Herzog Mine appears only in the Fallout 3 add-on Point Lookout. Behind the scenes * Herzog Mine is a reference to Herzog Island, located on the Potomac in Maryland. * Herzog means "duke" in German. Category:Point Lookout locations de:Herzogmine pl:Kopalnia Herzoga ru:Шахта Херцога uk:Шахта Херцога